Sasuke's Confession
by gaarockleeatthedisco
Summary: Sasuke has something to tell Naruto what will it be?


"Ohayao!" Said Naruto on the first day of school to his friends Sasuke Sakura Rock Lee Gaara Kakashi Ino Kiba Shikamaru Tobi and Kiba's dog

"Good morning Naruto" Sasuka said bitchily.

Sasuke just blushed because he was in love with Naruto but he kept up his stoic appearances and said "Naruto youre late fr school again !"

Rock Lee smiled at Naruto and then at his boyfriend, Gaara.

Kakashi said "hey I am so glad that youre at schoo ltdaoy my friend."

Ino did something rude and everybody ignored her except Kiba's dog who chased her around the SaKURA TREES

Shikamaru intelligently said "Hi Naruto isn't it a nice day today? The weatherman said that the weather is going to be "great for using your Chakra Jitsu because it will be warm and sunny""

Naruto ignored Shikamaru because Shikamaru's intelligence was too high for him to comprehend.

Tobi threatended to beat Naruto up but everyone is ok with that because Tobi does tht all the time and doesn't act on it.

Naruto smiled happily "im so glad for you guys being my firned and always being there for me"

Then they all walked in to Leaf Village High School.

Naruto and Sasuke went to the corridors outside because Sasuke asked him to.

Naruto smiled sympathetically "Hey Sasuke why did yu ask me to come to the corridors?"

Sasuke blushed really REALLY RED like redder than other times. "Naruto…" he whispered.

Naruto was a little bit scared but he said "what is it Sasuke" but he couldn't stop thinking about Sasuke's blishgin cute uke face.

Then Sakura appeared. "We have to go to class now, " she said bitchily" and Sasuke blushed and ran away.

Naruto didn't understand what Sasuke waned. His NINE FOX TAILS swished because he was curious and his fox ears perked up and his whiskers twitched (A/N KYAAAAAAA KAWAIIIIII KITSUNEBOY~)

Then he went to class.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~GAROCKLEE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In math class Naruto and Rock Lee and Gaara had math together it was MATH 2.

Naruto frowned and his fox ears went down as he frowned "hey Gaara Rock Lee why did Sasuke want to talk to me in the corridor today?"

Gaara said two swear words in a row under his breath and Rock Lee smiled, for that's one thing he loced about Gaara.

"Oh, Naruto, you rally don't know huh" said Rock Lee wisely. Rock Lee knew all about these things and so did Gaara since their yaoi romance ran strong.

"Know what" said Naruto frowned and his fox ears went down as he frowned.

Rock Lee smiled secretively "Oh maybe someday you will knw." I bet Sasuke will tell you soon.

Naruto didn't know what to say so he did his math 2 work.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~GAROCKLEE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the end of the dady they were all walking home together to their leaf huts. Sasuke wsa ignoring Naruto and Naruto didn't know why but they he remembered what Rock Lee had told him earlier and so he grabbed Sasuke hand and said "Sauke please come over here "

Sasuke was blushing hard but he still kept his icy exterior "what do you want Naruto youre always such a dumb Shinobi"

Naruto grinned and then accidentally said "CLONE JITSU " AND HIS CHAKRA WAS OFF THE CHARTS

Sasuke got scared when he saw so many things he loeved and his love level was off the charts so he ran away.

Naryto cried fox tears. All of the Narutos cried fox tears "if my firend Is hurting and I don't know how do I go on?"

He made the clones go away and then he went to thr Hokage house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~GAROCKLEE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mr. Hokage please come out" said Naruto"

Kakashi left his Hokage big house and he said "hi Naruto whats wrong"

And then Naruto said "Sasuke is really upset and we wont tell me why"

BUT SASUKE WAS IN THE HOKAGE HOUSE AND HE HEARD EVERYTHIGN SO HE CAME OUTSIDE

"Naruto,… I didn't know you cared so much…."

Sasuke was crying and blushing! "Please come back to the school corridor and we can talk"

They went to the school corridor and Naruto said "what s wrong Sasuke "

And sasuke said "Naruto, I just…"

He cried "Naruto I loved yo for so long!"

Naruto couldn't believe it and his fox tails flicked in confusion "I don't know you loved me that way like I also love you !"

And they had a first kiss t ogethter.

END?


End file.
